Amour Congelée
by MatchMaker-San
Summary: Meeting him was something that changed my eternal life forever. Never once did I think that this cold, frozen heart, could melt for some as cold as I am. They called me the Empress Of Winter in Europe, here, no one knows who I am. Maybe he can save me from a life of heart-ache and loneliness…I sadly own nothing, PLEASE R&R with your thoughts! First ROTG story! TRUE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

_Amour Congelée_

_Chapter One: Rebirth…_

Summary: "Papa!" I cheered happily as I ran to the man in red who helped me through so much. "I'm home! After a whole year I came home!" He chuckled as he wrapped me in a famous bear hug that always made me feel warm and safe. "Ivenne! Velcome 'ome my littl' sneekerdoodle." I smiled at the Old Russian. "You haven't changed at all since I left! It looks like no one has!" North chuckled and smiled. "Da! No one 'as changed, no. Ve simply gained a Vamily member!" I looked at him puzzled. The man I came to think of as a father smiled. "Jack!" In a wisp of snow and wind a boy about my age appeared in front of me. If only I knew how much that moment would change my life forever …

I smiled through the tears as I looked to my big brother. He was always there for me. His dark green eyes, usually cold and uncaring were always warm and welcoming to me, and only me. He grazed his fingertips over the forming bruise on my cheek. New tears fell as what happened just moments before flashed back to the forefront of my mind.

"_You are a worthless girl. Just like your witch of a mother." My father towered over me, a glint of rage in his almost black eyes. "I could not be happier that they burned her at the stake when you were but a babe. I knew that if she lived you would have been as condemned as she."_

_I shook with fear as he took a large gulp from his whiskey jug. His black hair falling in his eyes, making him look even more malicious than ever. He sauntered toward me, the jug no longer in his now clenched fist. I looked around quickly, trying to figure out my escape as I usually did before he cause me too much bodily harm. But not this time, as I was looking around I failed to notice that he now stood directly above me as I was collapsed onto the old rickety wood of our house._

_He grabbed my bright blonde, almost white, hair and hauled me outside. I screamed as I felt as if my skin was being ripped off my body. He threw me onto the snow-laden ground and slapped me repeatedly. Tears consistently streaming down my cheeks as he hit me, every hit harder than the last. He tossed her onto a frozen over pond near our barn. He spat and grinned evilly as I heard the ice begin to crack beneath my weight. _

_He chuckled darkly and spat at the ground. "Now you, Adeline, will no longer be a problem to me or this village."_

_With his last word the ice cracked and I felt the freezing waters lap at my bruised and tarnished skin. I felt the water begin to drag me down farther and farther as a thin layer of ice formed on my skin. But before the waters could claim my life my brother's dark auburn hair flashed in my line of sight. Before I could comprehend what was going on I once again could breathe. Water no longer surrounded me, nothing but a numb sensation spread throughout my body._

And that only brought us to where we were now. I lay numb in the snow with my big brother huddled over me, trying in vain to save me. I knew I was soon to leave this world and enter the next, maybe then I could truly be happy, could make my mother truly happy.

"Don't worry Addie, you're going to be okay. Remember we are going to be leaving in a few weeks, we are finally going to get out of here." He choked as tears of his own came to his eyes as he stared into the, what I knew to be, fading light in my dark blue eyes.

I rested my hand on his cheek. "You and I both know I won't be coming with you to New York. I want you to promise me something, Vladimere." I whispered tiredly, I could feel my end coming nearer and nearer.

He nodded fiercely. "Anything for you Addie, you know that already."

I smiled. "I-I do, promise me that you will not let your love for Caroline be forgotten because I will no l-longer b-b-be here-ere. My fr-friend will need you now-ow that-t-t-t I'm lea-lea-ving. Be good to her, have l-lot-ts o-of chi-ildren. N-nev-er for-forget th-that I l-lov-ve y-you b-both v-ver-ry m-much. Be-e Str-rong for Me-e."

He gripped my small hand in his. "I promise it, Adeline. I promise."

I smiled my last smile, let my last tear slip past my barriers and took my last breath, memorizing the crisp smell of frozen pines, the warm smell of oak wood being burned in the fireplaces of many homes. Lying there in the snow as darkness consumed my sight was something I never expected to experience at almost seventeen. I thought I would have had much more time to live out my life.

I sat in darkness for what felt like years. No light came to greet me when my life ended as the good Lord's word had foretold of every persons death. I could not feel his warmth that was to keep me safe as I traveled to his kingdom. I felt nothing but cold, I felt nothing, not even my emotions, I could not think of happy things, I could not recall ever smiling, nor could I recall my brother's face, did I even ever have a brother?

I felt air rush to my lungs, greedily taking in what they could consume in a matter of seconds. But yet my heart did not beat, it did not make single sound until I looked into the sky directly at the moon. I heard a voice, but it was muffled at first I was unable to hear it.

'W-what?" I whispered, finally finding my voice.

"_Ivenne Winters."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Amour Congelée_

_Chapter Two: Home Again_

_*****TWO HUNDRED & FIFTY YEAR TIME SKIP*****_

I raced with the wind as fast as I could, my neatly braided obsidian hombre hair falling apart and whip around wildly behind me as I increased my speed, my hoody fluttered with my hair as it brush against my navy blue leggings and white knee high boots.

It felt like forever since I'd been home, I hadn't been home in almost a year. Momma and I had gone to Russia to visit a few of her celestial spirit friends. But the only reason I went along was because I needed to prepare the environment for the harsh winter that I had a feeling would come.

And oh boy, was it harsh. The snow did not begin to melt until mid July this year, I hadn't expected it to come so harshly nor melt so slowly when I brought in the storm. I was asked to stay and help some of the snow leave the country. That took an extra five months because when I helped the snow to disappear, my energy would drain greatly, I was born to create snow not destroy it. It took week after horrible week for my powers to come back full force if not double their power, before I was aloud to leave the country.

"Papa will so proud of me. I hope he is okay after the Pitch Black incident." What else could I say, after all it was my father, my best girl friend, my over protective brother and my quiet uncle who helped Jack Frost in defeating him.

As my speed picked up even more, I began to feel the pull of Santoff Claussen, the feeling you get when you haven't been home in a long while. I pushed myself even harder. I was so close now I could see Papa standing in the courtyard, talking to Toothiana and Uncle Sandy as Aster appeared from a rabbit hole. I slowed and came to a stop as my feet touched down near to where they all stood around the sleigh. No one noticed me yet they were all too deep in conversation.

I cleared my throat loudly. "So nice to know I was missed."

Everyone turned to stare and then smile.

"Papa!" I cheered happily as I ran to the man in red who helped me through so much. "I'm home! After a whole year I came home!"

He chuckled as he wrapped me in a famous bear hug that always made me feel warm and safe. "Ivenne! Velcome 'ome my littl' sneekerdoodle."

I smiled at the Old Russian. "You haven't changed at all since I left! It looks like none of you have."

North chuckled and smiled. "Da! No one 'as changed, no. Ve simply gained a vamily member!" I looked at him puzzled. The man I came to think of as a father smiled. "Jack!"

In a wisp of snow and wind a boy about my age appeared in front of me. He wore a dark blue frosted hood and a simple pair of brown pants. His startling snow-white hair danced in the wind and his beautiful electric blue eyes sparkled like ice.

To put it simply… he was _**SMOKIN' HOT**_! I mean _**Channing Tatum Sexy**_ here people!

"H-hi. I, uh" I cleared my throat and smiled. "I'm Ivenne, North's adopted daughter."

His gorgeous eyes widened in bewilderment, he looked at Papa strangely. "You never said anything about having a daughter."

I smiled and scratched my scalp a little. "Yeah, he, uh kind of raised me when I became a spirit, him and Momma have practically raised me for the last two hundred and fifty some odd amount of years I've been a spirit."

He laughed and punched Papa in the arm playfully, his gaze returning to me. "Well I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

I blanched. "Wait, you're THE Jack Frost? As in the one who pretty much annihilated Pitch Black?"

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair, a little embarrassed I was guessing. "Yup, that's me I guess."

I practically went all fangirl on him and grabbed onto his hands, a small blush on my cheeks and smile on my dark red lips. When our hands were clasped together I immediately let go and stepped back a few feet, embarrassed at my own actions.

"Well, I, uh, I'm a huge fan, kind of always have been. Ever since the blizzard of '68 actually." I giggled as he smirked and stuck his tongue out at Aster.

"Watch it Frosty. That's my sista' ya' talkin' to." Aster threatened.

"Aster!" I started laughing as I ran at him, jumped onto his shoulders and bent down to give his cheek a kiss.

I saw Jack blanch out of the corner of my eye. "S-sist-ter?"

I chuckled and smirked, placing my hands on my hips and locking my knees tightly around Aster's neck in warning. "Yeah and _sometimes _he gets a little too overprotective of me whenever boys are around."

Aster chuckled and attempted to loosen my grip on his neck. "Go easy on the death grip of yours, Sheila."

I laughed. "Don't be so mean then."

He huffed at me and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

I giggled and easily loosened my grip and dashed over to Uncle Sandy. "Hey there short stuff, so I heard you did a bit of a disappearing act when they fought pitch."

He glared at me mockingly but threw me up in the air with his dream sand; I went flying as I attempted to right myself in mid air. I gave a startled yelp, "Tooth!"

"Eve!" She squealed as she caught me. "How are those beautiful pearls of yours?"

I smiled at her, showing off my beautiful white smile. "I got my canines sharpened while I was in Russia with Momma."

"WHAT!" Tooth Gasped.

'Figures she'd be the one to react like this.' "I swear I didn't get them sharpened so they ruined my teeth!"

Tooth looked at me carefully and it was beginning to make me very nervous. I twiddled with my thumbs and played with the hem of my grey hoody sleeve. I tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my right ear, which was a big mistake on my part.

"Vhat did you do to your ears, Ivenne? Vhy are so many metal tings in dem?"

I floated in the air so I was above everyone. "Papa, Momma told me I could, I promise. You can even ask her when she gets back in a few weeks."

North looked at me skeptically, but then he smiled and waved for me to come down. I did cautiously, one of two things were about to happen, one; he was going to ground me for Manny knows how long or two; he wasn't going to care. I was honestly hoping he wouldn't care. Now I can see him caring when he finds out all the other stuff Momma let me do while we were over there.

He chuckled. "It is of no concern now. What is done is done."

I felt a sigh of relief leave my lungs as he brushed it off completely. "You haven't moved my room have you?"

Tooth shook her head. "Your room is in the same wing as it has always been in. But I have a little present for you."

I grinned happily. "Really!? You got me a present!?"

Tooth giggled in a high-pitched melody, making me smile more, I missed her. "Yes, I got you a present, I was going to wait until your birthday in a few weeks but, since you're here now, I might as well show you!"

Before I could comprehend what she said completely, I found myself being dragged along by my arms, as she tried to sprint into the over sized building I've known as a home for almost two-hundred and forty-five years. She drug me through multiple hallways and around so many turns only to lead me to the main hall.

She flitted above me, excitement making her body shake. "Okay, close your eyes now!"

I did as told and closed my eyes, honing in on what she was doing. I heard some little giggles and footsteps from what I believed to be coming from where we came in. Shushing met my ears as I became impatient quite quickly.

The beating of Tooth's wings told me she was near. I felt feather light hands cover my already closed eyes and someone whispered, "Take a few steps forward and put out your hand."

I did as told again, anticipation coursing through my veins.

"Okay open!"

I opened my eyes, what I saw almost had me gasping for breath. Before me stood an ornately carved red oak desk. Snowflake carvings danced across the surface, each unique, never the same. As I slowly examined the beautiful piece of art before me I felt the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I looked out of the corner of my eye, sure enough, Jack stood, resting on his staff. I rolled my eyes, trying to suppress a giggle.

I turned to Tooth and smiled. "It's beautiful thank you, I'll go and take it to my room now ok?"

Tooth nodded and smiled at me. "Phil! Barney! Will you help me take this to my room?"

Two huge Yeti's came from the kitchen, both covered in flour. "Raggahur."

I smiled and chortled at the two. "Well don't dally come on! I need to get a few things done!"


End file.
